Relationships
Relationships are a game mechanic in Miitopia. Party members can interact with each other, whether they're in battle or out of battle. Positive interactions result in the increase of the "friendship" meter, while negative interactions result in resentment. Friendship In Miitopia, having friends is truly a blessing. Relationship improves when two Mii characters rest in the same room at an inn or through random actions during a combat such as the use of the assist skill "Concern",' '''the Energetic quirk '"Cheer"' or healing a party member. The higher the friendship, the more assist skills are available. Assist skills activate randomly during combat and enable boosts for the attacking Mii, duo, trio or full team attacks, etc. Reaching a new friendship level during battle will also fully heal both Mii characters' HP. Although relationship is an advantage during battle, if two of the player's Mii characters fight or if a Mii gets jealous because his/her best friend is getting closer to another Mii, it will result in bickering and fights during battle. The Relationship meter is symbolized by a pink heart. '''Ways to build Friendship': * Rooming two Mii characters together. * A successful evasion following a Warning. * A Mii showing Concern to an ally that suffered a hit. * Using a Jolly Jaunt Ticket on two Mii characters in the same room. * Having a Mii perform certain support/assist skills on an ally, like healing skills. Examples: ** A Mii being protected by a Warrior with Proud Protector. ** Cat’s Playful Antics. **Successful revivals from an ally, like: ***Warrior's Super Snap out of It. ***Cleric's Resurrection. ***Flower's Life Dew. **Flower’s Gentle Fragrance, Sweet Fragrance, Flower Bed, and Mega Flower Bed. **Elf's Healing Melody, Forest Aegis, and Forest's Blessing. **Thief's Huge Trap, when a monster attacks someone other than the Thief. **Cleric's healing skills. ***If (Giga) Panacea is used, only one Mii will have their relationship increased. **Chef's Feast and Cooking-based skills. ***If Feast is used, only one Mii will have their relationship increased. * Playing out random events (inn/stage) involving two or more Mii characters that result in a positive outcome (shows increase of "friendship" meter). Examples: ** Having two Mii characters train together. ** Having a Mii help another Mii when they have tripped. ** Receiving a gift that makes a Mii at least "somewhat happy." * When in battle, a Mii having the "nervous" status ailment may interrupt an ally about to attack, which cancels out whatever action said ally is about to perform and raises relationship of both characters. *A Mii being protected by an Elf with Counter Arrow skill. Note: The above methods aren't applied on guest party members as said guests cannot form a relationship of any kind with the player's Mii characters. Assist skills Resentment A Mii harboring resentment towards a party member can lead to actions such as: * Will begrudgingly heal the Mii they're harboring resentment at, resulting in less HP restored. * A Warrior' '''may refuse to protect the offender Mii if the Warrior uses Proud Protector. * A Mii may not gain MP from a Pop Star using Cheer On if they house a resentment towards the Pop Star. * '''Distracted': A Mii lets their guard down, resulting in greater damage taken from a single-target attack. * Moody: A Mii becomes jealous when the offender defeats a monster, they will either do half damage or extra damage. * Sulk: A Mii attacks at half damage. * Interrupt: Interrupting the supposed offender's turn to attack instead. The 'offender' goes after. * Angry: A Mii becomes enraged once the offended does an attack that will cause resentment (i.e. Human Cannonball, Spicy Dish, etc.). The Mii will use two actions but cannot be controlled. Angry Mii characters can also guarantee quarrels towards their allies that have yet to be resented by the former if they are affected by the latter's actions that can cause resentment. * Trouble: Two Mii characters break out into a fight mid-battle, catching a random monster in the crossfire, damaging them four times. The two Mii characters battling also take damage. Unlike the Interrupt event, the 'offender' Mii does not get a second attempt. The Resentment meter is symbolized by a blue arrow. Ways to build resentment: * Stubborn Mii's Bluff quirk. * Kind Mii's Spare quirk when it fails. * Laid-back Mii's Hide and Cadge quirks. * Chef's Spicy Dish and Spicy Dinner skills. **Note that only one Mii will build resentment when a Chef uses'' Spicy Dinner. * Tank's '''Human Cannonball' and Wild Shot skills. * Failed or negative random events involving two or more Mii characters. Examples: ** The ‘Blackout’ cutscene if it results in the Mii bumping into another. ** The ‘Tired and Cranky’ cutscene. ** Jealous spying. ** The ‘Tension’ cutscene. ** Receiving a gift that makes the Mii not happy at all. ** The "Left Sleeping" event if the sleeping Mii returns during the battle. * During battle, having a Mii afflicted with the "evil" status problem cause trouble on another Mii. Note: Guest party members who can use either Spicy Dish, Spicy Dinner, Human Cannonball or Wild Shot will not cause resentment as said guests cannot form a relationship of any kind with the player's Mii characters. There is no need to be afraid of a little bit of conflict as, so far, there isn't any extra depth to it like it does with friendships. Besides, it comes with a couple small benefits and makes for some extra fun in the already interesting battles throughout Miitopia. However, an active quarrel will prevent friendship perks from activating on the upset Mii towards the offender, but not the other way around. Ways to dispel resentment: * Have the offender and the offended room together until they make up. * The offender desires to talk to the offended after a venture. * The offender performs skills that improve relationship on the Mii who resents them. * Random stage events occurring that improve relationships. * Pop Star's Love & Peace skill (Love Song will also temporarily remove quarrels towards the user). Note that a Stubborn Mii's Bluff quirk might activate and cause further resentment. Role in Miitopia: Casting Call Relationships and assist skills are prominently featured in Miitopia: Casting Call. In the Chosen Ones trailer, the Cat is seen using Lend a Hand towards the Warrior, causing them to attack the Dark Lord at the same time. Afterwards, the Cat is shown giving Praise on the Warrior, with the latter being touched by it. The Camaraderie trailer's main focus is relationships, specifically, the relationship between the Cleric and the Mage. Their relationship is shown to have begun when the Mage trips and the Cleric decides to help out, similar to the "Tripped" event in Miitopia. The two are then shown to have their relationship grow all the way to Level 15, and in an upcoming battle, the Cleric is seen using Lend a Hand to the Mage. However, the Mage is then seen to grow resentment towards the Cleric, as he/she is seen receiving a present from the Warrior, which leads the Mage to get jealous. The Mage is then seen tripping over the Cleric on purpose, which leads the two to start a quarrel and activating Trouble. While the Mage is seen about to be attacked by a Kind Golem, the Cleric is seen activating the Sacrifice assist skill, and is subsequently defeated. The Mage is then seen using Avenge after the Cleric is defeated. The Venture Forth trailer doesn't feature relationships specifically, but it shows the Mage gaining resentment towards the Cat, due to the latter gaining the "evil" status effect from an Imp. Differences in the Camaraderie trailer The way that relationships and quarrels are shown are slightly different in the Camaraderie trailer than they are in Miitopia. The following are the differences between the presented features in the trailer and actual gameplay. *The Warrior and the Cat, who are unrelated to the Cleric and the Mage's relationship, would stalk the two's interactions with each other. *The "Likes" relationship level has many differences to its in-game counterpart. **The focus being quite closer to the center. **The Mii characters being closer to each other compared to how it is in Miitopia. **The Mii characters posing as if they had a Level 6-9 relationship, but with their eyes open. *This also goes for the "Likes a lot" relationship level. **The focus being much closer to the center, more so than it was in the "Likes" relationship level. **It having the color of Level 30+ relationships instead of the Level 10-19 color (likely to differentiate from "Likes"). **The Mii characters being very close in distance. **The poses that two Mii characters have being the same as if they obtain a new assist skill at levels 2-5. *When the Mage is shown being jealous of the Warrior, who is seen giving a present to the Cleric, he/she gains resentment to the latter. In Miitopia, the Mage would gain resentment to the Warrior instead. *The two Mii characters are shown having the Moody status effect during the "That was the last straw!" message while saying a certain phrase. However, they will not be next to the Mii that they resent. *Unlike in Miitopia, where Trouble activates during a battle, the Camaraderie trailer shows the Mage and the Cleric seemingly activating it during exploration. Trivia * The relationship arrow's colour changes depending on the relationship level (from yellow to pink), so do the hearts when an assist skill is used. * When a Mii grows their relationship with another during an event but has resentment toward them, the Mii will act aloof and look away instead of dancing with the Mii. * The Trouble fight is the only relationship skill involving two Mii characters that will always result in a 4-hit combo on a single target once triggered. * Relationship levels are capped at 99. * Leveling up a relationship during a battle (or from a stage event) will restore all HP, but not MP, for both Mii characters. * Sometimes when a Mii with the angry condition uses a move that causes resentment, a quarrel can start between the 2 Miis without the transition effect happening. * If a Mii uses Cover, Sacrifice or Proud Protector but ends up running out of HP, the relationship will not increase. Gallery General Relationship Official Artwork.png|Official artwork of a Mage helping out a Warrior, showing their relationship WVW69kreo4cUotnHlj.jpg|Teammates bonding at the Inn. HNI_0052.JPG|Relationships of a team that set out WVW69kq965EiGR1wpB.jpg|Resentment towards a teammate. WVW69ksNxhYsljevxW.jpg|A quarrel between two teammates. IMG_9484.PNG|A party of Miis, all with max friendship status. HNI_0073.JPG|Two Miis getting the assist skill Show Off II (Japanese version) HNI.JPG|Two Miis getting the assist skill Resurgence (Japanese version) HNI_0086.JPG|A Mii apologizing (Japanese version) Maxresdefault.jpg|A successful attempt in apologizing to a Mii when placed in the same room. tumblr_oup2f4rLeN1ufr0jio1_400.gif|The working out event between two Miis which boosts their relationship meter. 2b44c8fe-5388-4ce2-8f0d-3e4acc7c8f4c.jpg|Two Miis with their backs turn at the Inn, apologizing event. IMG 5795.GIF|Growing Friendship (animated) Mii 2.JPG|Doing an event that involves a possible friendship grow: A Mii with a onesided resentment against another, instead of dancing with them; they just look away. Resentment goes down a little. Relationship levels Transitions Level_2-4_transition.JPG|Transition for levels 2-4 HNI 0097 (2).JPG|Transition for levels 5-9 Relationship transition.jpg|Transition for levels 10-19 Level_20-29_transition.JPG|Transition for levels 20-29 Level_30_transition.JPG|Transition for levels 30 and above Quarrel_transition.JPG|Transition for resentment Forgiveness_transition_(part_1).JPG|Transition for forgiveness (part 1) Forgiveness_transition_(part_2).JPG|Transition for forgiveness (part 2) Levels Acquainted.JPG|Acquainted (levels 2-3) Maybe_sort_of_likes.JPG|Maybe sort of likes (level 4-5) Sort_of_likes.JPG|Sort of likes (levels 6-7) Probably_likes.JPG|Probably likes (Levels 8-9) Relationship 11.jpg|Likes (levels 10-11) Relationship 12.jpg|Likes a bit (levels 12-13) Likes_a_lot.JPG|Likes a lot (levels 14-15) Really_likes.JPG|Really likes (levels 16-17) Relationship 16.jpg|Dearly likes (EU version, levels 16-17) HNI 0049.JPG|Cares about (levels 18-19) HNI 0068 (2).JPG|Close (levels 20-21) Cozy.JPG|Cozy (levels 22-23) Affectionate.JPG|Affectionate (levels 24-25) Attached.JPG|Attached (levels 26-27) Harmonious.JPG|Harmonious (levels 28-29) BFFs.JPG|BFFs (levels 30-31) Loyal.JPG|Loyal (levels 32-33) Devoted.JPG|Devoted (levels 34-35) Confidants.JPG|Confidants (levels 36-37) HNI_0072.JPG|Levels 36-37 relationship level (Japanese version) Like_peas_in_a_pod.JPG|Like peas in a pod (levels 38-39) Thick_as_thieves.JPG|Thick as thieves (levels 40-41) Joined_at_the_hip.JPG|Joined at the hip (levels 42-43) Kindered_spirits.JPG|Kindered spirits (levels 44-45) Friendsplosion.JPG|Friendsplosion (levels 46-47) Together_forever.jpg|Together forever (levels 48-49) Soul mates.JPG|Soul mates (levels 50-99) Resentment at the inn.JPG|A Mii gains resentment status from another. A forgiven Mii.JPG|A Mii is forgiven penguin kuudere is forgiven but not space unicorn princess.JPG|A double resentment's one sided forgiveness. Assist skills IMG 4445.GIF|A Mii activating Show Off (animated) Mii using Warning.JPG|A Mii activating Warning A Mii using concern.JPG|A Mii activating Concern Kind_Mii_praising.JPG|A Kind Chef activating Praise Laid-back_Praise.jpg|A Laid-back Thief activating Praise Stubborn_Praise.jpg|A Stubborn Vampire activating Praise Airheaded_Praise.JPG|An Airheaded Princess activating Praise Cool_Praise.JPG|A Cool Warrior activating Praise Energetic_Praise.JPG|An Energetic Tank activating Praise Cautious_Praise.JPG|A Cautious Scientist activating Praise Mii_touched_by_praise.JPG|A Mii being touched by her ally's praise Three Miis activating Lend a Hand.JPG|Three Miis activating Lend a Hand Get Well Soon.JPG|A Mii activating Get Well Soon Kind_Charity.JPG|A Kind Chef activating Charity Laid-back_Charity.JPG|A Laid-back Thief activating Charity Cool_Charity.JPG|A Cool Warrior activating Charity Charity_activation.JPG|An Airheaded Princess activating Charity Full team attack (1).gif|Three Miis activating Lend a Hand (animated) Stubborn Mii noticing their Ally's Demise.JPG|A Stubborn Vampire right before activating Avenge Kind Mii using Avenge.JPG|A Kind Chef activating Avenge 3 Miis avenging.JPG|A Stubborn Vampire, an Energetic Female Pop Star and a Laid-back Thief activating Avenge Cool_Avenge.JPG|A Cool Warrior activating Avenge Cautious_Avenge.JPG|A Cautious Scientist activating Avenge Airheaded_Avenge.JPG|An Airheaded Princess activating Avenge A Mii using Sacrifice.JPG|A Mii activating Sacrifice Three Miis activating Pincer.JPG|Three Miis activating Pincer Share_activation.JPG|Two Miis sharing an HP Banana 22281573_10209630869545218_2541976504189120133_n.jpg|A Mii activating Last Wish A Mii using Resurgence.JPG|A Mii activating Resurgence Resentment relationships-char.png|Official artwork of two Miis activating Trouble Gaining Resentment.jpg|Example of gaining resentment HNI_0004.JPG|Example of gaining resentment (Japanese version) HNI_0096.JPG|A jealous Mii (gains resentment) Distracted activation.JPG|A Mii activating Distracted Moody activation.JPG|A Mii activating Moody Sulk activation.JPG|A Mii activating Sulk Interrupt activation.JPG|A Mii activating interrupt InterruptEuropean.JPG|A Mii using Interrupt on another Mii (European version). trouble fight.jpg|The Trouble relationship skill, as demonstrated by the official Miitopia website. TroubleEuropean.JPG|A Mii uses Trouble, in which European versions, is called 'Scuffle'. Trouble.png|Two Miis activating Trouble on top of a Smileshroom. Angry_activation.jpg|A Mii activating Angry 25498421 1927230900938522 3343611782851043090 n.jpg|A Cat gaining resentment to all three of his teammates. Let's play thumbnail (4).png|A Warrior denies to help a Resentment Mii when using Proud Protector. Cleric Begrudgingly Healing Pop Star.png|A Cleric begrudingly healing a Mii harboring resentment towards. ''Miitopia: Casting Call'' Camaraderie Acquainted_Casting_Call.JPG|The "Acquainted" relationship level Likes_Casting_Call.JPG|The "Likes" relationship level, Likes_a_lot_Casting_Call.JPG|The "Likes a lot" relationship level Lend a Hand Casting Call Camaraderie.JPG|The Cleric using Lend a Hand Avenge_Casting_Call.JPG|The Mage using Avenge after witnessing a Kind Golem defeating the Cleric Sacrifice Casting Call.JPG|The Cleric using Sacrifice after a sudden ambush from a Kind Golem Casting Call Jealousy.JPG|The Mage becoming jealous towards the Warrior Mage_"That_was_the_last_straw!".JPG|The Mage reaching full resentment towards the Cleric Cleric_"That_was_the_last_straw!".JPG|After being purposely tripped over by the Mage, the Cleric reaches full resentment towards the former Trouble_Casting_Call.JPG|The Cleric and the Mage activating Trouble Trouble Miis fight.JPG|The effects of Trouble Other trailers Lend a Hand Casting Call Chosen Ones.JPG|Lend a Hand, as portrayed by the Chosen Ones trailer Praise_Casting_Call.JPG|Praise, as portrayed by the Chosen Ones trailer Mage gaining resentment.JPG|The Mage gaining resentment towards the Cat, shown in the Venture Forth trailer Category:Miitopia Category:Game Mechanics